It is well known in the art of optical communication to form a V-shaped groove on optical bench so as to position optical fiber when optical fiber-to-light emitter alignment or optical fiber-to-photodetector alignment is executed for HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) optical transceiver. However, central location of optical fiber positioned at the V-shaped groove usually approaches surface of optical bench but lower than light-emitting location of light emitter and light-receiving location of photodetector when light emitter and photodetector are disposed on the surface of optical bench, which cannot obtain precise alignment. In general, it further forms an alignment slot on optical bench to dispose light emitter and photodetector so as to solve the problem mentioned above, light-emitting position of light emitter and light-receiving position of photodetector are appropriately adjusted to be in precise alignment with optical fiber through controlling depth of alignment slot. Nevertheless, to form V-shaped groove and alignment slot with different geometry and depth on optical bench results in not only complicated manufacturing process but also high manufacturing cost.